Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure pertains to a reclosable package or bag with a scented or fragrant component, such as, but not limited to, a reclosable zipper, in order to provide an olfactory feedback mechanism that enhances the contents of the package for the user.
Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the prior art to package scented products in reclosable packages. However, this typically requires a relatively large amount of fragrance-carrying material and further requires the release of the fragrance within the storage volume of the package at the time of initial packaging, which is typically well before the package is opened by the consumer. The prior art further includes U.S. Pat. No. 7,497,623 entitled “Packages with Active Agents”, issued on Mar. 3, 2009 to Thomas.